Polyester resins are synthetic resins which are polycondensation products prepared by the reaction of dicarboxylic acids with dihydroxy alcohols. Unsaturated polyester resin compositions contain ethylenic unsaturation, usually introduced by unsaturated diols and acids or both, either alone or in combination with saturated diols and acids. Unsaturated polyester resins are cross linked with a compatible monomer, such as a styrene monomer or an acrylic monomer, in amounts ranging from 0% to 50% by weight, thus providing in the presence of a catalyst, like a peroxide, a cured polyester thermosetting resin. Unsaturated polyester resins are prepared typically by maleic and fumaric acids, which may include saturated acids, such as phthalic and adipic acids, and which unsaturated acids may be acid anhydrides. Generally, the dihydroxy alcohols are ethylene, propylene, diethylene and dipropylene glycols. Cross linking agents are typically a styrene monomer and diallyl phthalate.
Unsaturated polyester resin compositions have long been used to prepare composite laminate-type structures. Such laminate structures have often employed a lightweight core material, such as balsa wood, cut or sprayed rigid polyurethane foam and PVC foams, as the core material to produce such composite structures. Generally, an unsaturated resin composition is applied to one or both surfaces of the lightweight core material over a gel coating layer, typically containing pigments to form a top surface of a composite laminate structure. The rigid polyurethane foams employed in such core materials have been cut to dimensions; however, rigid polyurethane foams have also been applied as a spray to the backing layer of an unsaturated polyester resin on the gelcoat layer to form a composite laminate.
Polyurethane products are produced by the condensation reaction of a polyisocyanate, such as a diisocyanate, and a hydroxyl-containing material, such as a polyol, to provide both flexible and rigid polyurethane foam having densities varying from about two to thirty pounds per cubic feet. Rigid polyurethane foams used as core materials are prepared by employing a polyether, such as a polypropylene glycol reacted with a diisocyanate in the presence of water as a blowing agent, and a catalyst (amines, such as a polyethanol polyamine, like diethanol tetramine, and metal salts, such as tin compounds, like dialkyl tin), so that the water reacts with the diisocyanate to cause cross linking and also produce carbon dioxide which produces a polyurethane rigid foam material. Other blowing agents may be employed, such as fluoro hydrocarbons or hydrocarbons and other volatile materials. Generally, rigid polyurethane foams are based on polyethers made from sorbitol, methyl glucoside or sucrose or combinations thereof. Rigid polyurethane foams are employed for forming lightweight, rigid composite structures, particularly where an unsaturated polyester resin composition is employed as a top or bottom layer with the rigid polyurethane foam material.
The preparation of composite structures using a core material and unsaturated polyester resin layers with core materials, particularly polyurethane rigid foams, share a common problem in that no chemical bond occurs between the core material and the cured unsaturated polyester resin layer composition in contact with the core material creating a structural weakness in the composite laminate product.
It is desirable therefore to provide for a new and improved polyurethane foam composition which may be employed with unsaturated polyester resin compositions, particularly where the polyurethane rigid foam compositions form a core material in a composite, lightweight structural laminate, and wherein an unsaturated polyester resin composition is employed as one or more layers on the core material, and the cured polyester resin layer forms a strong and effective bond with the foam core material.